


Slow Ride

by monster_mush0



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman - Freeform, F/M, batman villians, wow i havent written in awhile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster_mush0/pseuds/monster_mush0
Summary: The street lights were bright on, it being the early hours of the night. Edward in the passenger seat, hand resting his his knees and selina was driving with relaxation. The two needed a break from constant criminal activity in their lives for just a few hours, and what better way to help this dilemma then just a little ride around gotham?





	Slow Ride

The street lights were bright on, it being the early hours of the night. Edward in the passenger seat, hand resting his his knees and selina was driving with relaxation. The two needed a break from constant criminal activity in their lives for just a few hours, and what better way to help this dilemma then just a little ride around gotham?  
Staring out the window, jazz music was playing quietly in the car, the heater on as it was winter time in the damaged city. It was silent in the car as they drove around, Selina sometimes bringing up a small topic to talk about. He didn’t mind it, honestly. It made him think a little more and relax more.  
But part of him wanted to pick a topic, something they both have in common or at least what she was interested in, since she’s been doing the talking more than he does, something that rarely happens with the two of them. Plus there was a burning question he had wanted to ask for a while, since she was quite the animal lover. It was a random thought he had, nothing too serious so he guessed it wouldn't caused such a disarray.  
“Selina,” He turned his head towards her, her sweater loosely hanging off her left shoulder, her highlighter gleaming.  
“Yes, Eddie?” her eyes not taking off on the road.  
He looked back out the window, his words having no remorse, “Do you like taxidermies?”  
“Wait what?” She took her eyes off the road, a confused and disturbing look upon her face, soon feeling the car start to swerve over the ice on the roads as Edward held onto the car holders, face shocked as ever.  
“It was just a question!” He said to her, soon feeling her have the control over the car once more.  
Car was once full of silence again, awkwardness around them as she kept driving.  
After a couple of minutes, she sighed and looked at him carefully.  
“For that question, I do not like taxidermies, due to the animal not getting the respect of a burial.” A calm response as Edward looked at her interior a tad.  
“Did that question cause so much disturbance to you that you forgot how to drive?” He said, confused and quite frankly baffled by her action just a few minutes ago.  
“Don't test me Edward, I’ll do it again, no hesitation.”


End file.
